


To Gaze Into The Snow

by Medikitty



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Character Study, F/M, First Crush, Geni crushin real hard as a young man, Hand Jobs, Historical Accuracy, Insecurity, Other, POV First Person, Pining, Pre-Canon, Self-Lubrication, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/pseuds/Medikitty
Summary: Her prowess is an extraordinary sight to be graced with. As her pupil, the longing to please her intensifies with a glance that flashes my way before a striking flash from the sky blinds her silhouette from my eyes. Her body sways like the current in the water, the blade is her compass. A student should not feel such an intense flame in the pit of their stomach as I do when I watch her display.There are nights where humanities instincts can not be controled when those lustrous irises dance through my mind...





	To Gaze Into The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crisismakeup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisismakeup/gifts).

> First shot at POV first-person for practice! 
> 
> Young Genichiro can't help his impassioned admiration to his master...then again how could anyone resist Lady Tomoe? 
> 
> Gift for my bby Mimi <3
> 
> Please leave feedback as again this is my first shot at first person.

This is ridiculous, but it seems even men of noble upbringing can succumb to a woman at some point in their time. The scent of juniper berries wafts into the air. The small jar contains a slick substance to it, one we all know too well from the aftermath of our adolescence. Dipping two fingers in the jar and taking a deep breath, those eyes vivid so striking as my eyelids cover my own steely pair. Her face is severe, fierce; a force even the divine can not trifle with. Her body is graceful as if the sky itself had brought her upon this world. An unexpected breath hitches in my throat and my thumb brushes over a sensitive spot as I relieve my body's aches. The other fingers squeeze and all I can imagine is her silhouette, stifling a deep groan threatening to rumble out like the rolls of thunder before the lightning.

Her hips sway to the breeze, lovely breasts concealed with her long kimono leaving much to the stimulated imagination. It is shameful to think desperately of someone in her stature in a radiant matter as I envision her now. Ah, there! The pleasurable sensation all too gratifying as my wrist twitches just so to give enough friction that has my chest heaving. My other hand raises, flinging the helmet with a metallic clatter to the floor then raking through dampened locks of hair. It is warm and yet looking out the illuminated window of the dojo I see sparkling flurries whirling in the moonlit night. A hot puff of languid air exhales, and I can naturally imagine her amongst the snowflakes and sakura petals. Raven-colored hair whisking in stark contrast and my stomach churns craving for more. Calloused fingers slide down to the shaft then up to the glistening tip with a shuddering breath I can not control. Bucking instinctively a groan slips out and my eyes fastened shut, the poetic imagery alone would put those artistic lessons amongst the monks I found rather unnecessary to shame.

Grandfather constantly spoke of Lady Tomoe in such a tantalizing way as he boasted about his  _ boy being under her wing _ . My charming mistress seems to affect us all with the same coiled tension of dark desires I've come to discover. I ache to hear her name roll off my tongue like liquid silver, however, I refuse. I will not disgrace her name because of my lustful fantasies. Instead, my teeth sink into my bottom lip, muffling my wanton whimpers as the sound of rushing blood deafens my ears. I will prove my worth, my heart and my soul to her. I long to see that rare smile amidst her long tresses of hair. The wistful simper that my senses lose itself to by merely indulging in the presumption of what it looks like on her fair features. Crimson lips teasing all too knowingly and my head reels back, hand clamping around myself with a final stroke. Through the armor do I radiate a fiery heat, body convulsing to the pulsating stands of pumped fluid that paint the tatami mats like a canvas of feening fervor. 

_ Conceivably, there may be a moment in time where I can stand with boundless confidence amongst her extraordinary beauty— her power. Or perhaps I am all but a foolish man who will crumble to her will like the others before me… _


End file.
